Episode 3939 (28 January 2010)
Synopsis Peggy looks out of the window and sees the funeral carriage arrive. Outside, DCI Marsden watches on to monitor everyone’s reactions. Phil goes outside and tells the funeral coachman to give them five minutes,after letting Shirley into the pub. In the Square, a scruffy Ian steps out of a taxi to be greeted by Jane and asks her to get him a clean shirt for Archie’s funeral. Jane and Ian walk towards the Vic while Ian puts on a tie and Jane tells him they shouldn’t go to the funeral, after what Archie did. Slowly, Jane realises that Ian is going to ‘dance on his grave’. Ronnie is putting her make-up on, when Roxy asks Ronnie to look over the speech she is planning to read at the funeral. Peggy is preparing a buffet for the funeral but Phil tells Peggy that she shouldn’t go to so much trouble over Archie. In the lounge, Phil thanks Shirley for agreeing to watch Ben, and then shows her the police are outside. Max and Jack stand in the Square, talking about Ronnie, unaware they are being observed. Seeing Phil, Ian asks him about putting aside everything that has happened, and Phil agrees and the pair shake hands. However Ian tells Jane that he isn’t buying into Phil’s laid back attitude and that it is purely a show for the police who are watching. The square goes silent as the Mitchells walk out of the pub. As everyone gets into the car, Janine walks over but she is soon stopped by Roxy, who yells that she isn’t welcome. As the funeral carriage, car and crowd follow, Janine stops and picks up a flower which has fallen off from a wreath. Later, Archie’s coffin is carried into the church as the Mitchells and Shirley follow. Outside, Janine listens to family and friends singing hymns in the church. When the Reverend invites Roxy to stand up and speak she hesitates and asks Ronnie to read the speech on her behalf. Ronnie refuses so Roxy begs Peggy, who agrees to say a few words about Archie. Outside, the Reverend says a final prayer, while Archie’s coffin is lowered into the ground, and the Mitchells each throw some soil on the coffin. Charlie has convinced Bradley and Stacey to go to Archie’s funeral out of respect for Peggy, despite Stacey telling him they were not family or friends. Bradley realises that they should go and tells Stacey that afterwards they can ‘put it all behind us now.” Bradley sees Stacey standing over Archie’s grave and Stacey tells Bradley that despite Peggy’s speech about forgiving Archie, she can’t and spits on Archie’s coffin. Later in the Slaters’ lounge, Bradley lectures Stacey about what she did at the funeral but Stacey says she doesn’t care. Angry at Bradley’s attitude, Stacey shouts at him while Becca walks down the stairs listening. Sitting on a bench in the square Becca tells Bradley that she knows about how Stacey feels. Bradley is alarmed. Later, back at the Vic, a cheerful Ronnie offers the mourning crowd drinks, while Peggy, who can’t stand being in the pub, walks out. Ronnie is happily walking around topping people’s drinks up, while Roxy stands behind the bar, looking angry. Upstairs, Roxy wanders into the kitchen and lounge, looking for Peggy but can’t find her. Later, Peggy heads back to the church and standing over Archie’s last resting place she tells him she is sorry. Unexpectedly, DCI Marsden appears and asks Peggy what she is sorry for? In the Vic hallway, Phil tells Shirley that he is moving back into the pub to keep an eye on Roxy. Roxy tells an overjoyed Ronnie she doesn’t approve of her flippant attitude. Ronnie tells Roxy that this is the happiest day of her life, which causes them to argue about Archie. Unexpectedly, the young man from Glenda’s walks in and asks if they are Veronica and Roxanne Mitchell. Roxy says yes, and tells him they have just buried their dad, to which he replies ‘I think you might have buried mine too’. Roxy and Ronnie look at him, stunned. Sitting on a bench, Janine violently rips petals off of the flower she picked up earlier when she sees Ryan carrying a sports bag. Dropping the flower on the bench, Janine catches up with Ryan, who taunts her about being banned from the funeral. Ryan advises Janine to go and see Pat, since Ricky told him she is refusing to have a pacemaker. Trying to change the subject, Janine starts to flirt with Ryan who is disgusted by her. In the Square, Peggy looks up at Archie’s car lot poster, when Janine joins her and tells Peggy that Archie cared about her. Peggy advises Janine to move on and to spend time with friends and family, and that ‘men like Archie will let you down’. Janine then heads to the hospital and asks Ricky how Pat is but he tells her that Pat doesn’t want to see her. Janine ignores Ricky and bursts into the room, telling Ricky ‘someone has got to talk some sense into her’. Pat starts to hyperventilate amid all the commotion. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes